Crossover Wiki:2000 pages celebration background
You can see an even larger version of the image here Crossover Wiki reached 2000 pages first on May 6, 2019 with the page Red Earth X Street Fighter. This number went down due to deleted pages during maintenance. It definitely reached 2000 pages on May 24, 2019 with the page Xenoblade (originally created as a redirect, it was changed to a proper article on that date). The new background was created to celebrate this event, although it took many months to complete and ended up only being uploaded on February 5, 2020. Featured characters The image includes a representation for every series featured in the Wiki that can be connected together through Type 1 links. This however only refers to the situation at the time of definitely surpassing 2000 articles; other series added to the Wiki or connected through type 1 links after that date were ignored. Specifically it features characters from 1079 different series. While most series are represented by one character, in a few cases the series is represented by more than one character or by an element such as a vehicle. In the case of crossover series priority was given to original characters. For maximum authenticity all images are original artworks or screenshots from the series they represent (so for example to represent Batman is an image from the Batman series, not from the Justice League series). In some cases they might be only slightly edited for example to remove logos or other overlapping characters, and a few may be mirrored to help the composition. The featured characters for each series, listed by alphabetical order of the series, are: *Kite from .hack *CJ Martin from 100 Things to Do Before High School *Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians *Akari Hayami from 1080° *Lockheed P-38 Lightning from 194X *Hero from 3D Dot Game Heroes (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Spelunker, in turn connected to Hyperdimension Neptunia, in turn connected to Tekken) *M.A.X. from 3D Mania *Flik from A Bug's Life *Albert Stark from A Million Ways to Die in the West *Soccer player from Academy of Champions *Phoenix Wright from Ace Attorney *F-4E Phantom II from Ace Combat (starter aircraft in many games) *Ace Ventura *Nightingale from ADK World *Master Higgins from Adventure Island *Pure from Adventure Quiz (illustration from artbook) *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time *Clu from Aegis Defenders *Joe Kusanagi from Aggressors of Dark Kombat *Ken Thomas from Airforce Delta *Alex Kidd *ALF *The Xenomorph from Alien (film) *Alien Hominid *Paddle ship from Alleyway *Centurion from Altered Beast *Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks *Tsukasa Ayatsuji from Amagami *Stan Smith from American Dad! *Alice from American McGee's Alice (connection of arguable legitimacy to Psychonauts) *Leo from Anarchy Reigns *Angel *Red from Angry Birds *Angry Video Game Nerd *Isabelle from Animal Crossing (the player's character is fully customizable, therefore doesn't have a look representative to the series) *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot from Animaniacs *Pentarou from Antarctic Adventure *A Pipo Monkey from Ape Escape *Naija from Aquaria *Mr. AR from AR Games *Rooks from Arcana *Archer *Archie *Player's character from Arm Wrestling (Nintendo) *AEX-10M Blodia from Armored Warriors *Spring Man from ARMS *Tyson Rios and Elliot Salem from Army of Two *Michael Bluth from Arrested Development *Arthur from Arthur (PBS) *Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed *Koro-sensei from Assassination Classroom *Astal *Asura from Asura's Wrath *Martin Champion from Atari Force *Linkara from Atop the 4th Wall *Gotengo from Atragon *Eren from Attack on Titan *Austin Moon and Ally Dawson from Austin & Ally *Aang from Avatar (Nick) *Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor from Avengers (Marvel) (characters originally from their own series, which currently don't have pages on the Wiki; depiction from the first Avengers movie) *Gunvolt from Azure Striker Gunvolt *Marty McFly from Back to the Future *Blade from Bad Dudes Vs. DragonNinja *The juggler from Ball (G&W) *Balloon Fighter from Balloon Fight *Banjo and Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie *U-Ronchan from Barcode Battler (one of the base soldier cards from the original Japanese release, also appearing on the cover) *Retsu from Barcode Fighter *Otis from Barnyard *Baseball player from Baseball (Nintendo) *Basil of Baker Street *The Kid from Bastion *Batman (from Batman: The Animated Series) *Cyber Blue from Battle Circuit *The ST Falcon from Battle Clash *Zoey from Battle Nations (one of the most popular characters in the game) *The stage from Battle Stadium D.O.N (the Battle Stadium stage itself is the only original element in the game) *The Player from BattleBlock Theater *Rash, Zitz, and Pimple from Battletoads *Bayonetta *The protagonist from Bazooka Blitzkrieg *Bear in the Big Blue House *Barry B. Benson from Bee Movie *Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 *Guts from Berserk *Shelby and Cyd from Best Friends Whenever *Betty Boop *Lionel Lion from Between The Lions *Jade from Beyond Good & Evil *Hiro and Baymax from Big Hero 6 *Bill & Ted (connection of arguable legitimacy) *Billy Hatcher *Rad Spencer from Bionic Commando *A Little Sister from BioShock (one of the iconic characters from the series; the player's character is never shown) *Commander Video from Bit.Trip *Anthony from Bitejacker (connection of arguable legitimacy to Bit.Trip) *Rentaro from Black Bullet *Asta from Black Clover *Barbarian from Black Tiger *Kyle Vlaros from Blackthorne *Rick Deckard from Blade Runner (connection of arguable legitimacy to Alien and to Prometheus) *Lina from Blade Strangers *J-Bomb from Blast Corps *Kane Gardner and Metal Attacker from Blaster Master *Ragna from BlazBlue *Ichigo from Bleach *The Block Master from Blockout *Dagwood and Blondie from Blondie *A Dart Monkey from Bloons *Blossom *The satellite from Bloxeed (one of the power ups from the game) *Bob the Builder (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to The Official BBC Children in Need Medley, in turn connected to various children series) *Bob from Bob's Burgers *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bojack Horseman (connected to Full House through commercial link) *Django from Boktai *Bomberman *Fone Bone from Bone (Cartoon Books) *Bonk *Claptrap from Borderlands *Bud Buckwald from Bordertown *Boxer from Boxing (G&W) *Tim from Braid *Merida from Brave (Pixar) *Agnès from Bravely Default *SwaySway and Buhdeuce from Breadwinners *Walter White from Breaking Bad *Ryu from the original Breath of Fire *Kenai and Koda from Brother Bear *Eddie Riggs from Brütal Legend *Male and female player character from BS-X: Sore wa Namae o Nusumareta Machi no Monogatari *Bub from Bubble Bobble (the primary protagonist; the secondary protagonist Bob is featured in his Bobby form from the Rainbow Islands series) *The Super Buddies from Buddies (Disney) (connection of arguable legitimacy to Poptropica) *Peter Pepper from BurgerTime *Buzz from Buzz! *John Price from Call of Duty *Yurika Cery from Cameltry *Mitchie Torres from Camp Rock *Tiffi from Candy Crush Saga *Simone from Cannon Spike *Ingrid from Capcom Fighting *Captain Commando *Captain N *Captain Planet *Captain Rainbow *Captain S *Captain Toad *Sakura from Cardcaptor Sakura *Lightning McQueen from Cars *The Smoke from Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue *The Remote from Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion *Casper *Red, Green, Orange and Blue Knights from Castle Crashers *Kohtaro from Castle of Shikigami (with Shikigami Sayo) *Simon Belmont from Castlevania *Chack'n from Chack'n Pop *Holden McNeil from Chasing Amy *Sam Malone from Cheers *The Chef from Chef (G&W) *Chibi-Robo from Chibi-Robo! *Matt Casey from Chicago (NBC) *Chucky from Child's Play *Chip 'n' Dale *Choco from ChocoRun *The helicopter from Choplifter *Chowder *Crono from Chrono *Clarence *A Barbarian from Clash of Clans *Patrako from Cleopatra Fortune *Dante and Randal from Clerks *Cid, the Helpful Adventurer from Clicker Heroes (the first hero in the game) *Sir Tongara de Pepperouchau III from Clockwork Knight *Bubbles from Clu Clu Land *Red Wasp from Club of Heroes *A Penguin from Club Penguin *Clubby the Seal *Cher Horowitz from Clueless *Coach Hayden Fox from Coach (ABC) *Henry Fleming from Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. *Numbuh 1 from Codename: Kids Next Door *Commander Keen *Super Joe from Commando (Capcom) *Balder Conehead from Coneheads *Conker *Bill Rizer from Contra *Cook from Cook, Serve, Delicious! *Jules Cobb from Cougar Town (connected to Scrubs, arguably connected to Sesame Street) *Counter-Terrorist from Counter-Strike *Courage The Cowardly Dog *Crash Bandicoot *Moth from Creepy Castle *Chicken from Crossy Road *Cadence from Crypt of the NecroDancer *Elise from Crystal Crisis *Cuphead *Jin Saotome from Cyberbots *Cyborg 009 *Tetsu-chan from Daifugo Party (a character originally from Densha de Go!, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Yuni Verse from Dance Dance Revolution *Danny Phantom *Dante from Dante's Inferno *Daredevil from Daredevil (Marvel) *The Silver-Hawk from Darius *The Chosen Undead from Dark Souls (connection of arguable legitimacy to Dota, but it's legitimately connected to Outcast Odyssey, in turn connected to Soul Series) *Darkman *Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers *Darkwing Duck *Dawson Leery from Dawson's Creek *The Hornet from Daytona USA *The Trapper from Dead by Daylight *Kasumi from Dead or Alive *Frank West from Dead Rising *Isaac Clarke from Dead Space *Kirk from Dead Zone *Light Yagami and Ryuk from Death Note *Millennia from Deception *Lothar from Defenders of the Earth *Kuroyukihime from Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax (a character originally from Accel World, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Gru from Despicable Me *Adam Jensen from Deus Ex *Dante from Devil May Cry *Tamagon from Devil World *Devilman *Dexter Morgan from Dexter (Crime Drama) *Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory *Diablo *Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diddy Kong from Diddy Kong Racing *Arnold from Diff'rent Strokes *The protagonist from Dig Dug *Agumon from Digimon *Dillon from Dillon's Rolling Western *Regina from Dino Crisis *Aldar from Dinosaur (Disney) (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's arguably connected to Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour, in turn connected to Chip 'n' Dale) *Magic teacher Mii from Disney Channel All Star Party *Donald Duck from Disney Infinity (a character originally from his own series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Kick Buttowski from Disney Super Speedway (a character originally from his own series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Norm Bot Inator from Disney XD Villains Unite! *Aladdin from Disney's Aladdin *Alice from Disney's Alice in Wonderland *Belle and the Beast from Disney's Beauty and the Beast *Cinderella from Disney's Cinderella *Mulan from Disney's Mulan *Peter Pan from Disney's Peter Pan *Pinocchio from Disney's Pinocchio *Pocahontas from Disney's Pocahontas *Princess Aurora from Disney's Sleeping Beauty *Snow White from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Quasimodo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Mowgli from Disney's The Jungle Book *Ariel from Disney's The Little Mermaid *Dive from Divekick *Django from Django Unchained *The TARDIS from Doctor Who (chosen over the Doctor, since he/she doesn't have a single, most representative look) *Buddy Christ statue from Dogma *Toro from Doko Demo Issyo *Bob from Don Doko Don *Donkey Kong *The protagonist from Doom, aka Doomguy *Doraemon *Pudge from Dota (the most popular hero in Dota 2) *Dr. Robotnik from Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine *Arale from Dr. Slump *Hawke from Dragon Age (the protagonist of Dragon Age II which, unlike other protagonists has a well established look in promotional material) *Goku from Dragon Ball *The Slime from Dragon Quest *Roas from Dragon Slayer (the main character from Dragon Slayer IV) *Grigori the Dragon, from Dragon's Dogma *Drake Parker and Josh Nichols from Drake & Josh *Zero from Drakengard *Foxxy Love from Drawn Together *Haruna from DreamMix TV World Fighters *The DreamWorks Animations Logo from DreamWorks Super Star Kartz *Puss in Boots from DreamWorks' Puss in Boots *Duck Dodgers *The dog from Duck Hunt *Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales *Duke Nukem *The Apprentice from Dungeon Defenders *Dust from Dust: An Elysian Tail *Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *E.T. *Dr. Howard Sheinfeld from E/R *Ian Beale EastEnders (the only recurring character throughout the show's history) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The wolf from Egg (G&W) *Yoyo Yoko from Ehrgeiz *Agent Otto from Elevator Action *Elvira *Lil and Laarg from Escape Plan (Game) *Shinji Ikari from Evangelion *Jasmine from Everybody's Golf *Eebee, the Evil Bong *Ash Williams from Evil Dead *Evil Ernie *Gorilla from Evolution Skateboarding (one of the game's original characters) *Biker from Excite *The Colonel Issue from Exed Exes *Race car from F-1 Race *Captain Falcon from F-Zero *Natsu from Fairy Tail *The Power Armor from Fallout (chosen over the iconic Vault Boy, since he's fictional within the Fallout universe) *The Monster from Famicom Grand Prix *R.O.B. aka Famicom Robot *An enemy from Family Basic games (a generic enemy taken from the manual's illustrations) *Peter Griffin from Family Guy *Steve Urkel from Family Matters *Famista-kun from Family Stadium *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fancy Pants *Hyacinth Hippo from Fantasia *Newt Scamander from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *The Fantastic Four *Opa-Opa from Fantasy Zone *Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry *Fat Princess *Miku Hinasaki from Fatal Frame *Terry Bogard from Fatal Fury *Saber from Fate (TYPE-MOON) *Gomez from Fez *Alex Hunter from FIFA (connected to other series through mascot link) *Andre Bishop from Fight Night *Skullomania from Fighting Layer *Candy from Fighting Vipers *A Moogle from Final Fantasy (a recurring creature and mascot of the series) *Mike Haggar from Final Fight *Nemo from Finding Nemo *The firefighters from Fire (G&W) *The general from Fire Attack *Marth from Fire Emblem *Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star *Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's *Flaming Carrot *Flappy Bird *Flo (Progressive) *The 6802 from Flywrench *Soma Yukihira from Food Wars!: Shokugeki no Soma *The blue Unknown Soldier from Forgotten Worlds *Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Gobo Fraggle from Fraggle Rock *Frankenstein (Universal) *Freakazoid from Freakazoid! *Lilac from Freedom Planet *Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th *Frogger *Tucan Sam from Froot Loops *Anna and Elsa from Frozen (Disney) *Katsuro Harada from Fruit Ninja *Dan, D.J., Stephanie and Michelle Tanner from Full House *Edward and Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist *Lord Fuse from Fusionfall *Fry from Futurama *Snake-Eyes from G.I. Joe *Inspector Gadget from Gadget *Ekoro from Gal*Gun *A "wicked alien" from Galactic Pinball *Boss Galaga from Galaxian *Roomi from Galaxy Fight (the most popular character in the game; series arguably connected to Albert Odyssey, in turn connecter to Hebereke) *Mr. Game & Watch from Game & Watch Gallery (a character originally from Super Smash Bros., he appears as one of the few elements outside the games featured in the compilations) *Herman from Game Boy (Valiant) *Tyrion Lannister from Game of Thrones *Genius Yamada from Game Tengoku (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Momoko 120%, in turn arguably connected to Urusei Yatsura, in turn connected to Puzzle & Dragons) *Gamera *Goemon from Ganbare Goemon *Garfield *Marcus Fenix from Gears of War *Rex Salazar from Generator Rex *Fairchild from Gen¹³ *The girl from George Lucas' Super Live Adventure *Fuuma from Getsu Fūma Den *Gex *Sissel from Ghost Trick *Slimer from Ghostbusters *Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins *Giana from Giana Sisters (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to SpeedRunners, in turn connected to Cook, Serve, Delicious! and Payday) *Gidget (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to The Flying Nun, in turn connected to Hi Honey, I'm Home, in turn connected to Leave It to Beaver and The Brady Bunch, in turn connected to The Love Boat) *Gilligan and Skipper from Gilligan's Island *Yumetaro from Gimmick! (Sunsoft) *Gintoki from Gintama *Gish *Sue Sylvester from Glee (the main antagonist of the series but the most popular character in it) *Kratos from God of War *Godzilla *Gina Diggers from Gold Digger *Isaac from Golden Sun *Golfer from Golf (Nintendo) *Gon *Charlie Duncan from Good Luck Charlie *Kou from Gotcha Force *Jim Gordon from Gotham *Cooper from Grabbed by the Ghoulies *Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls *Gravity Guy *Kat from Gravity Rush *Green Lantern *Fumigator from Greenhouse *Gizmo from Gremlins (Warner Bros.) *Manny Calavera from Grim Fandango *Juan from Guacamelee! *Star-Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy *Judy Nails from Guitar Hero *Marion (with Pomme-Pomme) from Gunbird *Cassie Hack from Hack/Slash *Popolon from Hai no Majutsushi (a character originally from the Knightmare series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Gordon Freeman from Half-Life *Michael Myers from Halloween *Master Chief from Halo *Fonzie from Happy Days (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Perfect Strangers, in turn connected to Family Matters) *Tempo from HarmoKnight *Harry Potter *Harvey Beaks *Victor Crowley from Hatchet (Anchor Bay Entertainment) *Fiona Belli from Haunting Ground *Heathcliff *Nariko from Heavenly Sword *Hebe from Hebereke *Hello Kitty *Pinhead from Hellraiser *Construction worker from Helmet *Kid Danger from Henry Danger *Hercules from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys *Jason Bolt from Here Come The Brides (connection of arguable legitimacy to Star Trek) *Orphea from Heroes of the Storm (the only original hero in the game) *Jandar from Heroscape (as depicted in the promotional cartoon) *Arnold from Hey Arnold! *Ami and Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to OK K.O!, in turn connected to various Cartoon Network series) *Momotaro from Higemaru *Agent 47 from Hitman *A Hobgoblin from Hobgoblins *Gangster A from Hogan's Alley *Homestar Runner *John Egbert from Homestuck *Frank Pembleton from Homicide: Life on the Street *Buzz Bee from Honey Nut Cheerios *Horace *Cain from House of Mystery *Ted Mosby from How I Met Your Mother (connection of arguable legitimacy to Just Dance) *Hiccup from How to Train Your Dragon *Hulk from Hulk (Marvel) *Hulk Hogan from Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling (connection of arguable legitimacy to Ghostbusters) *Gon from Hunter × Hunter *A slice of bread from I am Bread *Lindy and Logan Watson from I Didn't Do It (Disney) *Lucy from I Love Lucy *Carly from ICarly *Popo from Ice Climber *Gonbe from Ikki *Ilo and Milo from Ilomilo *Mamoru Endou from Inazuma Eleven *Indiana Jones *Blue Blob from Indie Game Battle *The Grand Gachamon from Indie Pogo *Cole MacGrath from InFamous *Lieutenant Aldo Raine from Inglourious Basterds *A soldier of the One Earth Regime from Injustice *The microscopic pod from Innerspace *Riley from Inside Out (Pixar) *Zim from Invader Zim *Ainz Ooal Gown from Isekai Quartet (connected to Overlord, in turn connected to Dragon's Dogma; character originally from the Overworld series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Aya Saotome from Itadaki Street *Jabber Jaw *Jack Lantern from Jack Bros. (one of the three protagonists of the game, chosen over the others for composition) *Jak and Daxter *James Bond (based on Sean Connery's depiction) *Jay and Silent Bob *Jenna from Jenna (Narwain Publishing) *Jessie Prescott from Jessie (Disney) *Juno from Jet Force Gemini *Barry Steakfries from Jetpack Joyride *Jimmy Neutron *Joe from Joe & Mac (only Joe is the first player character) *Joe Danger *Two aliens from Joggernauts *Johnny Bravo *Nny from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac *Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Judge Dredd *Director Glover from Jump Series *The Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park *Rico Rodriguez from Just Cause (Eidos) *A dancer from Just Dance *Aquaman from Justice League (character originally from his own series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki; depiction from the Justice League movie) *K.C. Cooper from K.C. Undercover *Prince of Sablé from Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru *Kameo (connected to other Rare series through a Commercial link) *Katey, the mother kangaroo from Kangaroo (Atari) *Karnov *The Prince from Katamari *Sgt. Keroro from Keroro Gunsō *Jack from Kickin' It *Kid Dracula *Pit from Kid Icarus *Black Orchid from Killer Instinct (Rare) *The Patriarch from Killing Floor *A Helghast Soldier from Killzone *Kim Possible *King Kong *Hank Hill from King of the Hill *The elf from Kingdom Dragonion *Sora from Kingdom Hearts *Kirby *Klonoa *Arthur from Knights of the Round *Knuckles from Knuckles' Chaotix *Power Pro-Kun from Konami Krazy Racers (character originally from the Power Pros series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Konami Man from Konami Wai Wai World *Hand and paddle from Konami's Ping Pong *Po from Kung Fu Panda *Kwirk *Astro Boy from Kyutai Panic Adventure! (character originally from his own series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Kotaro from Kōtarō Makaritōru! *Chase from Lab Rats *Lady and the Tramp *Lady Rawhide *Dread Baron from Laff-A-Lympics *Lieutenant Olivia Benson from Law & Order (the longest serving character in any Law & Order show) *Bill from Left 4 Dead *Michelle Heart from Legendary Wings *Magna Spadarossa from Legenderry *Cosmic Boy from Legion of Super-Heroes *Chase McCain from Lego City *Lord Vortech from Lego Dimensions *Circus Clown from Lego Minifigures *Licca-chan *Paddles and ball from Light Tennis *Stitch from Lilo & Stitch *Link from Link's Crossbow Training (a different incarnation of the character than the one chosen to represent the Zelda series) *Hipopo from Liquid Kids *Sackboy from LittleBigPlanet *Cat Shorthair (#339) from Littlest Pet Shop *Liv and Maddie Rooney from Liv and Maddie *Kulche from LocoRoco *Bugs Bunny from Looney Tunes *Sir Shieldalot from Looty Dungeon *Frodo Baggins from Lord of the Rings *Hurley from LOST (connection of arguable legitimacy to Once Upon A Time) *Wayne Holden from Lost Planet *Manaka Takane from LovePlus *Lufia *Luigi *Luxo, Jr. *Red and Yellow from M&M's *Mach Rider *Josef from Machinarium *Alex from Madagascar *John Madden from Madden NFL (connected to other series through mascot link, and arguably through commercial link) *Hank J. Wimbleton from Madness *Jack Cayman from MadWorld *Alan the Brave from Magic Sword *Magnus Chase *Malcolm from Malcolm in the Middle (connection of arguable legitimacy to Breaking Bad) *Brodie Bruce from Mallrats *Mandrake the Magician *Man holding the manhole cover and pedestrian from Manhole *Mappy *Mario *A Martian from Mars Attacks *Marshal Law *Norimaro from Marvel Super Heroes (Capcom) *Ultron Sigma from Marvel vs. Capcom *Zombie Luke Cage from Marvel Zombies *Deadpool from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (character originally from his own series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Commander Shepard from Mass Effect *Ben Matlock from Matlock (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Diagnosis: Murder, in turn connected to Mission: Impossible) *Dusty from Medal of Honor *Sir Daniel Fortesque from MediEvil *Meego *Cory from Meets World *Mega Man *Lucifer from Megami Tensei *Megas from Megas XLR *One of the heroes from Meikyuu Hunter G *Solid Snake from Metal Gear *Nathan Explosion from Metalocalypse *Samus Aran from Metroid *Mickey Mouse *Jill from Mighty Jill Off *Beck, Mighty No. 9 *Mii Plaza Bunny *Steve from Minecraft *Kevin from Minions *Nana from Minna to Series (one of the main characters from Minna to Houkago Soul Hunters, one of the few entries in the series consisting mainly in original characters) *Faith from Mirror's Edge *Ethan Hunt from Mission: Impossible *Mister Rogers from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Piko from Mitsumete Knight *Moana *Ken from Mobile Golf *Mightor from Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *Moesha Mitchell from Moesha *A monkey from Monkey Quest *Mr. Monopoly *Hunter in Rathalos Armor from Monster Hunter *Suezo from Monster Rancher *Sky Sentinel from Monsterpocalypse (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Voltron, in turn connected to Puzzle & Dragons and Roblox) *James P. Sullivan from Monsters (Pixar) *Ginormica from Monsters vs. Aliens *Scorpion from Mortal Kombat *Ness from Mother *Grimm from Mother Goose and Grimm *Motoko from Motoko-chan no Wonder Kitchen *Motu and Patlu from Motu Patlu (connected to Ninja Hattori through commercial link) *Susumu from Mr. Driller *Mr. Magorium from Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *Spyke from Munchkin *Murphy Brown *Izuku from My Hero Academia *Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony *Totoro from My Neighbor Totoro *The ninja from N *Big B. from N-Gang *Cousin from Namco High *Reiji Arisu from Namco × Capcom *Meliodas from Nanatsu no Taizai (Kodansha) *Naruto *Takamaru from Nazo no Murasame Jo *The host from Nazo Waku Yakata *Tomo from Nazoler Land *Bill Clinton from NBA Jam *Stretch from NBA Street *Ned Bigby from Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide (connection of arguable legitimacy to The Fairly OddParents) *Yuki from Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *The Nesquik Bunny *P-Bot from Newgrounds Rumble *Dick Loudon from Newhart *The Wise Old Crab from Nicktoons *Nier from NieR *Larry Daley from Night at The Museum *Aaron Boone from Nightbreed *Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street *NiGHTS *Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden *Ninja Hattori *Jeremy Feeple from Ninja High School (second protagonist of the series; chosen over the original protagonist, his brother Jeremy, because more representative) *Monita from Nintendo Land *Tank from Nintendo Wars *Labrador retriever from Nintendogs *Nostalgia Critic *Andy Sipowicz from NYPD Blue *Amaterasu from Ōkami *The diver from Octopus *Abe from Oddworld (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Mutant Mudds, in turn connected to various indie game series) *Helper from Oil Panic *Oliver from Oliver & Company *Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time *Luffy from One Piece *Saitama from One-Punch Man (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Shadowverse, in turn connected to Street Fighter) *Samanosuke from Onimusha *Roy Adams from Operation Wolf (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Palamedes, in turn connected to Bubble Bobble) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *RJ from Over the Hedge *Tracer from Overwatch *Pac-Man *Jarvis from Pain *King Brady and King Boomer from Pair of Kings *The Paper Plane *Skydiver from Parachute *PaRappa the Rapper *Tako from Parodius *Patapon warriors *Dallas from Payday *Charlie Brown from Peanuts *Peppa Pig *Pepsi Man *Percy Jackson *Joanna Dark from Perfect Dark *Peter Punk *Alis from Phantasy Star *Phineas and Ferb *Penguin from Picross (cover puzzle from Picross 3D: Round 2) *Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin *Pauline from Pinball (Nintendo) *Pingu (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to The Official BBC Children in Need Medley, in turn connected to various children series) *Pinky and the Brain *Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean *Pitfall Harry from Pitfall *Sam Brenner from Pixels *Neurax Worm from Plague Inc. *Caesar from Planet of the Apes *The Peashooter from Plants vs. Zombies *Polygon Man from PlayStation All-Stars *Gleeber and Lunk from PlayStation Move Heroes *Plok *Chun-Li from Pocket Fighter *Sayo-chan, aka Pocky from Pocky & Rocky *Dr. Don and Dr. Dan from Point Blank *Reginald Van Winslow from Poker Night at the Inventory *Pikachu from Pokémon *Dreg from Pop n' Pop *Popuko and Pipimi from Pop Team Epic (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to various Sanrio series, in turn connected to Hello Kitty and to Sonic) *Shark Boy from Poptropica *Chell from Portal *Lucy from Power Drift *Edward Falcon from Power Stone *A Yautja, aka The Predator *Presto and Alec from Presto (Pixar Short) *Professor Layton *Ring from Progear *Kogoro Tenzai from Project X Zone *The Engineer from Prometheus *Nick Scryer from Psi-Ops (connection of arguable legitimacy to Mortal Kombat) *Burn Griffiths from Psychic Force *Raz from Psychonauts *Garnet from Puchi Carat *Vincent Vega from Pulp Fiction *Little Mac from Punch-Out!! *Blade from Puppet Master *A Puyo from Puyo Puyo *Tamadra from Puzzle & Dragons *Devilotte from Puzzle Fighter *Zac from Pu·Li·Ru·La *Q*bert *Qix *Saki Omokane from Quiz Nanairo Dreams (one of the most iconic characters from the game) *A Rabbid from Rabbids *Boy and crow from Rain Shower (G&W) *Bobby from Rainbow Islands (the secondary protagonist; the primary protagonist Bubby is featured in his Bub form from the Bubble Bobble series) *Prince Pixel (with Pastel) from Rakugaki Oukoku *The Special Flag from Rally-X *Randy Cunningham from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Remy aka Little Chef from Ratatouille *Ratchet & Clank *Haru from Rave *Rawhead Rex *Rayman *Razor *Herbert West from Re-Animator (Brian Yuzna) *Subaru Natsuki from Re:Zero *LeVar Burton from Reading Rainbow (specifically his fictional depiction in the Reading Rainbow app) *Leo from Red Earth *Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show *Ren & Stimpy *Roxy from Renegade Ops *Victor Vega aka Mr. Blonde from Reservoir Dogs *Jill Valentine from Resident Evil *A Chimera soldier from Resistance (Sony) *The Player from Retro City Rampage *The Reporter from Rhythm Heaven *Rick and Morty *Blu from Rio *Batsu Ichimonji from Rival Schools *Orcane from Rivals of Aether *The Noob character from Roblox *RoboCop *Road Kill Kelly from Rock n' Roll Racing *Sparkster from Rocket Knight *Octane from Rocket League *Roger Rabbit *Tommy Pickles from Rugrats *Satura from Runbow *Ruby from RWBY *Sabreman *Sabrina (with Salem) from Sabrina the Teenage Witch *Sailor Moon (connection of arguable legitimacy with Monster Hunter) *Johnny Gat from Saints Row *Salad Fingers *Sam & Cat *Sam & Max *Sam from Sam and Friends *Amigo from Samba de Amigo *Samurai Asshole *Samurai Jack *Sanjay and Craig *Kinopio, aka Toad, from Satella-Q *Zack Morris from Saved by the Bell *Billy the Puppet from Saw *Nozomu Itoshiki from Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Vocaloid, in turn connected to Taiko no Tatsujin and Just Dance) *Scooby-Doo *Ghostface from Scream *Maxwell from Scribblenauts *J.D. from Scrubs (connection of arguable legitimacy to Sesame Street) *Rugby Tiger from Secret Life of Toys *The Hero from Secret of Evermore *The lonely astronaut from Section Z (connection of arguable legitimacy to Captain Commando) *AGES from Sega Superstars *Taro Sega from Segagaga *Segata Sanshirō *Date Masamune from Sengoku BASARA *Big Bird from Sesame Street *Shadow the Hedgehog *Lo Wang from Shadow Warrior *CeCe and Rocky from Shake It Up *Shana from Shakugan no Shana *The dragon from Shanghai (Sunsoft) (mascot of the series, specifically in its incarnation from Shanghai DS.) *Shantae *A Sharknado *Ryo Hazuki from Shenmue *Sheriff on horse from Sheriff (Nintendo) *Donbe and Hikari from Shin Onigashima *Joe Musashi from Shinobi *Shooty Cat from Shooty Skies *Shovel Knight *Shrek *Mobi-chan from Side Arms *Silver Surfer *Bella Goth from Sim (specifically in her incarnation from the original The Sims) *Sinbad from Sinbad (Columbia Pictures) (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Clash of the Titans, in turn connected to other series through the commercial RadioShack: Goodbye '80s) *Coach Frank from Skate *Vyse from Skies of Arcadia *Kaos from Skylanders *Biff Slamkovich from Slam Masters *The slugs from Slither *Sly Cooper *Gillian Seed from Snatcher *Serious Mr. Karate from SNK vs. Capcom *Sofia the First *Sonic *Sonic Blast Man *SonSon *Nightmare from Soul Series *Noah from Space Disorder *Space Ghost *An alien from Space Invaders *Spawn *Go Mifune, aka Speed Racer *Spelunky Guy from Spelunky *Nico from Spica Adventure *Spider-Man *Chihiro from Spirited Away *An Inkling from Splatoon *Rick Taylor from Splatterhouse *SpongeBob *A Willosaur from Spore (a creation of Will Wright, unofficially considered the mascot of the game) *Spyro *Zoe Payne from SSX *Tommy Westphall from St. Elsewhere *Fox McCloud from Star Fox *Hayato Kanzaki from Star Gladiator *Captain James T. Kirk from Star Trek *Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Darth Vader from Star Wars *Jim Raynor from Starcraft *Starfy *Emmett Graves from Starhawk *Mason Rana from Starlink *Mike Jones from StarTropics *Static from Static Shock *Rusty from SteamWorld *The Blue Shark from Steel Diver *Frank Lambert and Carol Foster from Step by Step *Steven Universe *Ryu from Street Fighter *Hiryu from Strider *F-Type from Stunt Race FX *Shop Assistant from Style Savvy *Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad *Boss from Sunday VS Magazine *Kesuk (Korra's fan) from Super Brawl (Nickelodeon) *Moonman from Super Indie Karts (a character originally from his own series, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Meat Boy from Super Meat Boy *AiAi from Super Monkey Ball *Princess Peach (with Perry) from Super Princess Peach *A Blue Molian from Super Scope (the Super Scope itself is held by the protagonists of Bazooka Blitzkrieg and X-Zone) *Akaranger from Super Sentai-Power Rangers (the Red Ranger from the original Super Sentai series) *Master Hand from Super Smash Bros. *Aimy McKillin from Super Time Force *Superman *Nigel's hand from Surgeon Simulator *Kirito from Sword Art Online *Ilana from Sym-Bionic Titan *Dudley from T.U.F.F. Puppy *Don-chan from Taiko no Tatsujin *Suzumeinu from Taisen Net Gimmick (a character originally from Taisen Hot Gimmick, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Mawasu-kun from Taito Harikiri Daifugo *Tak *The Cryptkeeper from Tales From The Crypt (connection of arguable legitimacy to Casper and to Elvira) *Lloyd Irving from Tales of Series (the protagonist of Tales of Symphonia, often used as representative for the series) *Mametchi from Tamagotchi *Rapunzel from Tangled *Tapper *Bullseye from Target *Ken the Eagle from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (a character originally from Gatchaman, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *The Heavy from Team Fortress (one of the most iconic characters from the series) *Marvin from Team Indie *G. Kaiser, aka Kikaioh from Tech Romancer *Mack from Teen Beach *Robin from Teen Titans *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (specifically Leonardo from the 1984 comics, Michelangelo from the 1987 TV series, Raphael from the 2003 TV series, and Donatello from the 2012 TV series) *Heihachi Mishima from Tekken *Harry from Teleroboxer *Tinky Winky from Teletubbies (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to The Official BBC Children in Need Medley, in turn connected to various children series) *Liu Bei from Tenchi wo Kurau *Tennis player from Tennis (Nintendo) *The Terminator *The "T" Tetronimo from Tetris *Tetrobot *Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Ginger from Texting of the Bread *Dr. Ramzi from The 99 *B.A. Baracus from The A-Team (the most iconic character of the series) *Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball *Duchess from The Aristocats *Steed and Mrs Peel from The Avengers (ITV) *Sheldon Cooper from The Big Bang Theory (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Power Girl, in turn connected to various DC comics; Sheldon is the most popular character in the series) *Isaac from The Binding of Isaac *Dr. Robert Hartley from The Bob Newhart Show *The Director from The Cabin in the Woods *Cleveland from The Cleveland Show *Jay Sherman, aka The Critic *The Crow *The Darkness *The Dishwasher *Victor Neff from The Dream Machine *Mimi Bobeck from The Drew Carey Show (the most iconic character in the series) *The Last Dragonborn from The Elder Scrolls *Easy Reader from The Electric Company *Gene from The Emoji Movie *Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents *Ptolemy from The Fairyland Story *Dominic Toretto from The Fast and the Furious *The Ferret *The Flash *Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones *Tod and Copper from The Fox and the Hound *Will, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Tracy the Gorilla from The Ghost Busters (connection of arguable legitimacy to Ghostbusters) *Arlo from The Good Dinosaur *Sloth from The Goonies *The Green Hornet *Wes from The Grid (Midway) *Grim from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *El Superbeasto from The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (connection of arguable legitimacy to Halloween) *Zandor from The Herculoids *Darryl Hughley from The Hughleys *The Incredible Mr. Limpet *The Incredibles *George Jefferson from The Jeffersons *George Jetson from The Jetsons *Carter and Sadie Kane from The Kane Chronicles *Derek the Fighter from The King of Dragons *King Ploobis from The Land of Gorch *Ellie from The Last of Us *Kage from The Legend of Kage *Emmet from The Lego Movie *Juniper Lee from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Simba from The Lion King *The Lone Ranger *Erik, Baleog, and Olaf from The Lost Vikings *Lincoln Loud from The Loud House *Captain Stubing from The Love Boat (connection of arguable legitimacy to ALF) *Flapjack from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Mask *Neo from The Matrix *Frank from The Maw (chosen over the Maw itself because he's the player's character and has a more representative look) *Grandpa Munster from The Munsters (while unconnected to other series in the Wiki, it's connected to Hi Honey, I'm Home, in turn connected to Leave It to Beaver, in turn connected to The Love Boat) *Kermit the Frog from The Muppets *Tiki from The NewZealand Story *Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas *Sir Galahad from The Order: 1886 *Kim and Nikki from The Parkers *The Phantom *Plucky Duck from The Plucky Duck Show *Max Force from The Power Team (a character originally from NARC, which currently doesn't have a page on the Wiki) *Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup, The Powerpuff Girls *Tiana and Naveen from The Princess and the Frog *The Punisher *Bernard and Miss Bianca from The Rescuers *Max from The Secret Life of Pets *Zak from The Secret Saturdays *The Shadow *Homer Simpson from The Simpsons *A Smurf from The Smurfs *The Stanley Parable Adventure Line from The Stanley Parable *Zack and Cody from The Suite Life *Phoebe and Max from The Thundermans *A tower from The Tower (Ketchapp) *People from The Tower (OPeNBooK) *Hank and Dean Venture from The Venture Bros. *Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead *President Bartlet from The West Wing *Lucia from The Wing of Madoola *Jimmy McNulty from The Wire (connection of arguable legitimacy to Homicide: Life on the Street) *Geralt of Rivia from The Witcher *Dorothy (with Toto) from The Wizard of Oz (MGM) *Wonder-Red from The Wonderful 101 *Neku from The World Ends with You *The Advisor from Theme (specifically from the original Theme Park, but the character also appeared in Theme Hospital) *Lou from Three Wonders *Steven from Time Fcuk *Reika Kirishima from Time Gal *Otto from Time Squad *Tingle *Pitt from Tinkle Pit *Buster and Babs Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures *Rinka Urushiba from Tokyo ESP (connection of arguable legitimacy to Ghostbusters) *Tom and Jerry *Lara Croft from Tomb Raider *Tomoe *Ed from Tonic Trouble *Robo-Tony from Tony Hawk's *TOM from Toonami (specifically his TOM 3 incarnation) *Taiga Aisaka from Toradora! *The Alchemist from Torchlight *Jack Harkness from Torchwood *Toriko *Kaiser Wilhelm from Toy Soldiers *Woody and Buzz from Toy Story *Optimus Prime from Transformers *Yakopoo from Trip World *The protagonist from Trojan *Princess Poppy from Trolls *Tron *Clarence and Alabama from True Romance *Mawasunder from Turn it Around *Turok (connection of arguable legitimacy to N-Gang, but it's also connected to X-O Manowar, in turn connected to Iron Man, in turn connected to various series) *Tourist on turtle from Turtle Bridge *Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal *Curtis from Tyler Perry's House of Payne (connection of arguable legitimacy to The Jeffersons) *U.B. from U.B. Funkeys *A Jeevil from UFHO *Nathan Drake from Uncharted *Uncle Grandpa *Addie Singer from Unfabulous *The Skybolt from Unit:E (chosen over its protagonist Acroyear, sinice he's never shown in a full shot in the comic) *The kid from Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure (connection of arguable legitimacy to various Universal series) *Carl's house from Up (Pixar) *The fighter from Urban Champion *Usagi from Usagi Yojimbo *Alicia Melchiott from Valkyria Chronicles *Casber Rublan from Varth *Puppet from Vermin *Tori Vega from Victorious *Viewtiful Joe *Violetta *Akira Yuki from Virtua Fighter *A Horstachio from Viva Piñata (connection of arguable legitimacy to Sabreman) *The Yashichi from Vulgus *Captain Viridian from VVVVVV *Wagan from Wagan Land *Arina from Waku Waku 7 *WALL-E *Wander from Wander Over Yonder *Thrall from Warcraft *A Warhawk from Warhawk *Wario *A Pairan from Warning from Space *Aiden Pearce from Watch Dogs *A cheerleader from We Cheer *Robot Jones from Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *Swampy from Where's My Water? *Wii Fit Trainer from Wii games *A gunman from Wild Gunman *Marshal Moo Montana from Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa *Winnie the Pooh *Bloom from Winx Club *A Feisar Agility from WipEout *Sara Pezzini from Witchblade *Kuros from Wizards & Warriors (specifically from the Wizards & Warriors III manual) *Wolverine *Wonder Woman *Woody Woodpecker *A Goo Ball from World of Goo *Wreck-It Ralph *Foreman Spike from Wrecking Crew *Stone Watcher The Rock from WWE Immortals *The protagonist from X Zone *Mulder and Scully from X-Files *Professor X from X-Men *Xena *Shulk from Xenoblade *Fei Fong Wong from Xenogears *KOS-MOS from Xenosaga *The Andor Genesis from Xevious *The player from Yakuman *Jibanyan from Yo-Kai Watch *Yogi Bear *Yooka and Laylee from Yooka-Laylee *Yoshi *Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh *Imajin from Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic *Goku and Chao from Yuyuki *Zeke and Luther *Link from Zelda (specifically his incarnation from The Wind Waker) *Kaoru, Shiho, and Aoi from Zettai Karen Children *Zoey from Zoey 101 *Bertie from Zombies vs Robots *Judy Hopps from Zootopia *Zorro Excluded series While 1079 series is plenty, the Wiki actually featured 1282 pages in the Series category when reaching 2000 pages. 203 series were not included in the image because of either being unconnected to any series in the image, or because of not needing representation due to being sub-series or redirects. Following is a list of the series that didn't make it into the image. Unconnected 138 series: *ActRaiser *Adventures of Lolo (only connected to its parent series Eggerland) *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Akame ga Kill! *Annoying Orange (only connected to FЯED, Smosh, Food Battle, Oishi High School Battle, and Teleporting Fat Guy) *Arkista's Ring *Atlantis no Nazo *Battle for Dream Island (only connected to Inanimate Insanity) *Binary Land *Black Butler *Blood *Bloodborne *Bloodstained *Boogerman (only connected to ClayFighter, Earthworm Jim, Battle Arena Toshinden, Super Okuman Chouja Game, and D-Xhird) *Bubsy *C-12: Final Resistance *C.H.U.D. *Capcom Baseball *Care Bears *Chelmsford 123 *ClayFighter (only connected to Boogerman, Earthworm Jim, Battle Arena Toshinden, Super Okuman Chouja Game, and D-Xhird) *Clone High *Cowboy Bebop *Crazy Cars (only connected to Speed Race) *Crazy Kong *Creatures *Croc *Danger Mouse *Dead Island *Denkigai no Honya-san *Destiny *Doodle God *Dora the Explorer (only connected to Go, Diego, Go! and Team Umizoomi) *Drawn To Life *Dying Light *Earthworm Jim (only connected to ClayFighter, Boogerman, Battle Arena Toshinden, Super Okuman Chouja Game, and D-Xhird) *Eggerland (only connected to its spinoff Adventures of Lolo) *Epic Pinball *Era's Adventures (only connected to its spinoff Jack 3D) *Escape from New York (only connected to Big Trouble in Little China) *Evolve *Flash Point (Sega) *Frank Bruno's Boxing *FЯED (only connected to Annoying Orange, Smosh, Food Battle, Oishi High School Battle, and Teleporting Fat Guy) *Game & Watch Collection *Ghosthunter *God Hand *Grand Theft Auto (only connected to Manhunt, Bully, and Red Dead) *Gun Survivor *Hard'n'Heavy *Haruhi Suzumiya *Hex Heroes (unreleased link) *Hissatsu Buraiken *Hotel Transylvania *House of Cards *Illusion of Gaia (only connected to Soul Blazer, Robotrek, and Terranigma) *Illusion of Time (redirect to Illusion of Gaia) *Inanimate Insanity (only connected to Battle for Dream Island) *Isekai Quartet (only connected to Re:Zero, Overlord, KonoSuba, and The Saga of Tanya the Evil) *Jazz Jackrabbit (only connected to One Must Fall, Jill of the Jungle, and Onesimus: A Quest for Freedom) *Jetman *Jill of the Jungle (only connected to Onesimus: A Quest for Freedom, Jazz Jackrabbit, and One Must Fall) *Jimmy Two-Shoes (only connected to Skatoony, Total Drama, and 6teen) *Joshiraku *League of Legends *Lemmings (only connected to Leander, Walker (Psygnosis), Wiz 'n' Liz, Flink, and Lomax) *Life Is Strange *Live A Live *Lucky Star *Mad Max *Mad Monster Party *Megablast *Monster Galaxy *Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Mr. Dig (Sun) *My Love Story!! *Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Natsu no Arashi! *NES Remix *Nintendo Puzzle Collection *Nintendo World Championships *No Game No Life *Oishi High School Battle (only connected to Smosh, Food Battle, Teleporting Fat Guy, Annoying Orange, and FЯED) *Onesimus: A Quest for Freedom (only connected to Jill of the Jungle, Jazz Jackrabbit, and One Must Fall) *Osmosis Jones *Paradroid *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *PGA Tour *Pirate101 *Popful Mail *Power Punch *Power Shovel *Primal *Primordia *Putt-Putt (only connected to other Humongous Entertainment games) *Rad Mobile *Radar Scope *Rare Replay *Red Dead (only connected to Grand Theft Auto, Manhunt, and Bully) *Red vs Blue *Robot Odyssey *Rocky & Bullwinkle *RuneScape *Sanshiro Sugata *SilverLoad *Sing *Sinnamon *Skatoony (only connected to Jimmy Two-Shoes, Total Drama, and 6teen) *Slender *Smosh (only connected to Food Battle, Oishi High School Battle, Teleporting Fat Guy, Annoying Orange, and FЯED) *Soul Blazer (only connected to Illusion of Gaia, Robotrek, and Terranigma) *South Park *Spewer *Super Hornio Brothers *Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff (Type 1.5 spin-off) *Taito Memories *Teleporting Fat Guy (only connected to Smosh, Food Battle, Oishi High School Battle, Annoying Orange, and FЯED) *Terranigma (only connected to Soul Blazer, Illusion of Gaia, and Robotrek) *The Adventures of Dr. McNinja (only connected to Axe Cop) *The Cat in The Hat (only connected to other Dr. Seuss series) *The Godfather (only connected to The Sicilian) *The Hunger Games *The Ninja Kids *The Wizard *Theatrhythm *Timberman *Tin Star *Tokyo Ghoul *Total Drama (only connected to 6teen, Skatoony, and Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (only connected to Blade Kitten) *Undertale *Until Dawn *Video Game High School *Vinyl Goddess from Mars *Warhammer (only connected to its spin-offs) *Wizard101 *Yellow Submarine *Zack & Wiki Not notable 65 series: *Aquarium (Electronic Arts) (redirected sub-series) *Batter Up (redirected sub-series) *Biohazard (redirect) *Chaotix (redirect) *Chicago Fire (sub-series) *Chicago Med (sub-series) *Chicago P.D. (sub-series) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (sub-series) *Congo's Caper (redirected sub-series) *DC Universe (redirect) *Dr. Mario (sub-series) *Drag-On Dragoon (redirect) *Dragon Warrior (redirect) *EarthBound (redirect) *Extra Bases (redirected sub-series) *Find Mii (redirected sub-series) *Hokuto no Ken (redirect) *Lego Airport (sub-series) *Lego Arctic (sub-series) *Lego City Center (redirected sub-series) *Lego City Space (sub-series) *Lego Divers (sub-series) *Lego Extreme Team (sub-series) *Lego Flight (sub-series) *Lego Football (sub-series) *Lego Launch Command (sub-series) *Lego Nautica (sub-series) *Lego Outback (sub-series) *Lego Paradisa (sub-series) *Lego Race (sub-series) *Lego Res-Q (sub-series) *Lego Rescue (sub-series) *Lego RSQ911 (redirected sub-series) *Lego Space Port (sub-series) *Lego Town (redirected sub-series) *Lego Town Jr. (redirected sub-series) *Lego World City (redirected sub-series) *Mario & Luigi (sub-series) *Mario Bros. (sub-series) *Mario Golf (sub-series) *Mario Kart (sub-series) *Mario Party (sub-series) *Mario Tennis (sub-series) *Mario vs. Donkey Kong (sub-series) *Marvel Universe (redirect) *Mii Force (redirected sub-series) *MySims (sub-series) *Nintendo All-Star! Dairantō Smash Brothers (redirect) *Paper Mario (sub-series) *Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (sub-series) *Power Rangers (sub-series) *Rockman (redirect) *SimCity (sub-series) *Super Mario (sub-series) *Super Mario Bros. (sub-series) *Super Mario Land (sub-series) *Super Sentai (sub-series) *Tatakae Genshijin (redirected sub-series) *The Sims (sub-series) *Tris (parent series of Tetris) *Ufouria (redirect) *UGSF (redirect) *Wario Land (sub-series) *WarioWare (sub-series) *Yoot Tower (redirected sub-series) Trivia *Captain Toad and Kinopio from Satella-Q are both members of the Toad species, but they are different characters. *Link from Link's Crossbow Training and Link from Zelda are different incarnations of the hero from separate timelines, so they're considered different people in-universe. *Out of all the characters or elements included, the largest is either Yurika Cery from Cameltry, who's a Space Time Goddess and could be of any size, or the Skybolt from Unit-e, which can be estimated to be many hundreds of meters tall and many hundred wide. The smallest is the pod from Innerspace, which is microscopic. **When taking into consideration only the proper characters, the tallest beside Yurika Cery is Godzilla at about 108 m, while the shortest is Flik from A Bug's Life at about 1 cm (not counting Tuck Pendleton from Innerspace, who can be seen peeking at the pod's window). **Due to perspective, the largest element represented actually is the Sharknado, and the largest proper character is the T-Rex, while the smallest element are the Pikmin (they're 16x21 pixels in the full resolution image). *Out of the characters represented through live action, there are some that are interpreted by the same actor. These include: **Ace Ventura and The Mask, both played by Jim Carrey. **Ted from Bill & Ted and Neo from The Matrix, both played by Keanu Reeves. **Rick Deckard from Blade Runner and Indiana Jones, both played by Harrison Ford. **K.C. Cooper from K.C. Undercover and Rocky from Shake It Up, both played by Zendaya. **Dick Loudon from Newhart and Dr. Robert Hartley from The Bob Newhart Show, both played by Bob Newhart (although they can also be considered alternate universe versions of the same character). **Also Liv and Maddie Rooney are both played by Dove Cameron, but they also represent the same series, Liv and Maddie. **Additionally Brodie Bruce from Mallrats is played by Jason Lee, who is also the basis for the appearance of Coach Frank from Skate, but the latter is not live action. *Many characters that had appeared in previous Wiki backgrounds return in this image. Also: **Heihachi Mishima from Tekken and Link from Zelda are the only characters to appear in three out of the four backgrounds of the Wiki. **With three versions of Link appearing in the Super Smash Bros. background, and two versions appearing in this background, you could say the character actually had six appearances across four backgrounds.